Book 2 and a Bit: Allies
by GrandiloquentCosanguity
Summary: The writer's strike brought an early close to Book 2:Generations. We decided to write as if Book 2 hadn't ended so hasily. This is what happens to our heroes in the interim. We're fairly positive that when Book 3 is released it will support our hypothesis


**A/N: This story briefly mentions an OC from our first **_**Heroes**_** fanfic "Mrs. Doubtfire has nothing on Sylar's Babysitting." If you haven't read that already, please do so as 1.) it is awesome, and 2.) it will help you understand a few plot points and character motivations in this story.**

_**Heroes **_**belongs****to Tim Kring and NBC Universal.**_** The Sound of Music **_**belongs to Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II.**

Maya was shocked. How could Gabriel shoot her? Sure he had made the Doctor bring her back to life, but she was pretty sure he hadn't done it out of his love for her. He never even said he was sorry for murdering her brother. This was a serious step back in their relationship. She was going to have to break up with him...or kill him. She was trying to decide.

Right now she was sitting on a bed with a child she didn't know and was trying to avoid eye contact. Maya let out a loud, dramatic sigh. Why was her life so rife with death? She supposed it could be because of the black crap that frequently came out of her eyes, but where was the mystery in that? She let out an even louder sigh that drew the attention of everyone in the room.

Mohinder came over and knelt in front of her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She was about to answer no, but one look in his obsidian eyes was all it took. Gabriel who? She was Suresh's girl through and through! And he even had a daughter! She had always wanted to be a mother. "Can I come home with you?" she asked instead.

He hesitated, "I don't know. What with Matt..."

"Matt? You have a son too?"

"No, Matt not my son he's my... roommate."

"Oh..." There was a long pause in which everyone looked at a different point on the wall. "Where is he now?"

"I...um...really don't know." Mohinder furrowed his brow with confusion.

"So she comes with you to work everyday?" Maya pointed to Molly, an idea slowly forming in her head.

"No... most of the time one of us tries to be home or we hire a sitter." He looked at the woman in front of him and wondered where this conversation was going.

Maya mentally kicked herself. She forgot about the sitter she and Gabriel had met before the old thing had fallen on her knitting needles...repeatedly. The man in front of her was not good at finding hired help. "I used to be a nun."

"How very...pious of you."

"Gracias, but I am giving you my qualifications. Have you never seen _The Sound of Music_?"

* * *

Sylar walked through customs in Tokyo Narita International Airport. He never got stopped in customs. All he had to do was flash a quick smile and they would let him through. If there seemed to be trouble he pulled something out of his increasing arsenal of super powers and persuaded the clerk to let him through. He'd prefer to just kill them at that point, but he couldn't afford to leave a trail of dead bodies in airports around the world. It made it difficult to travel.

He had come to Japan to find the time traveler who had run him through with the sword. After regaining his powers he had decided a plot of revenge was the best way to get back into the swing of things. Plus, it would totally be awesome to stop time.

Now that he was here all he had to do was find the soon-to-be-dead bastard. It shouldn't be hard. Sylar remembered what he looked like. Dark hair and glasses. He watched the waves of people running and pushing their way through the airport. Many of them had the same black tresses like the man he was looking for. That was fine, he just needed to find the one with glasses...running around with a sword.

Sylar closed his eyes. This was not one of his most thought out plans. He had read in the pamphlet the plane had provided that the population of Japan was 127,463,611. How was he going to find one man? He didn't even speak Japanese. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He would not let a little thing like not knowing who he was trying to murder stand in his way of victory.

First he was going to get a drink and then he would figure it out.

* * *

Matt arrived home after a long day of watching Nathan Petrelli get shot. Boy that was a huge surprise! Nathan was the only one brave enough to go public with his powers and POW! he died. Matt didn't know why, but he had his suspicions about The Company being behind the assassination.

He was looking forward to a relaxing night at home. He hoped Mohinder had made something good for dinner because he was powerful hungry.

But the minute he opened the front door to the apartment he knew something was wrong. First of all it didn't smell like traditional Indian cooking. It smelled like hot sauce. Second, all of the curtains seemed to be shredded. And thirdly, there was an odd warbling noise coming from the room he and Mohinder shared... so that Molly could have her own room of course.

He reached for his gun and clicked off the safety. Slowly he crept towards the bedroom door. A banging sound added to the warbling. Abandoning all caution, Matt burst into the bedroom with his gun ready to pump the intruder full of lead. He was prepared for anything. Anything except what he saw. Mohinder was sitting dejectedly in a corner. Molly was standing up on the bed, covered in the curtains which were trying their hardest to look like lederhosen. They had help from a strange woman. She was also the source of the warbling which Matt realized was supposed to be singing as he picked up various words like "raindrops," "roses," "whiskers," and "kittens."

Just when he thought the scene couldn't get any more bizarre, the woman grabbed Molly and started dragging her across the room in an impromptu jig. She stopped and gestured to Mohinder to join them, but before he could Matt said, "What the hell is going on here?"

The man in the corner jumped up and ran over to his friend, relief etched in his features. "Matt, I'd like to introduce you to Maya. She's going to be staying with us and watching Molly." The women in question gave a quick nod as she sized him up.

"Why do we need someone to watch Molly? What happened to the old chick that we had? I liked her." Matt was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the scathing glare the interloper had adopted.

"She died" Maya stated as she tried to make Molly's curtain outfit look more presentable.

"How?"

"There was an accident." Mohinder's eyes darted quickly down to the women and back to Matt trying to communicate his suspicions "I just got back from taking care of the body. Maya thought it would be bad for Molly's psyche to have an old dead woman on the floor." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I can see how that would be bad. Can I talk to you for a second Mohinder...alone." Matt had barely finished his sentence before his roommate was out of their bedroom leaving Molly to fend for herself. They headed for the kitchen and had almost made it before the "singing" started up again.

"What the hell Mohinder?" his tone was low.

"She came here with Sylar..."

"I thought he was dead." Matt was forced to raise the level of his voice as Maya's got louder trying to hit the notes of the scale she was attempting to teach to Molly.

"He's not, and he came here with her and then shot her, but I brought her back to life, and now she wants to help raise Molly."

Matt stared nonplussed.

"She's a nun," Mohinder added helpfully.

"WAS a nun," said Maya, appearing out of nowhere and making Mohinder almost crap himself. "I have decided a more... worldly path is the one for me. That way I can help those in need." As she said this she ran her hand up and down Mohinder's arm.

Matt looked like he was about blow a gasket. "What's for dinner?" he bellowed, trying to change the topic.

Without turning her glowing eyes from Mohinder, Maya answered, "I made a traditional meal from Santo Domingo. It has meat in it."

Matt looked sour, "I like Mohinder's meat."

"Now Matt, we always tell Molly it's good to try new things. Don't you think we should practice what we preach?" Mohinder sighed as Matt started muttering things to himself and throwing death looks Maya's way. This plan to expand the family was not going well and speaking of the family "Where's Molly?"

"She is being punished for playing a mean prank on me." Maya took some food creation out of the oven while Mohinder stood there in confusion. They had only left them alone for two minutes, what could Molly have done in that small span of time?

"What did she do?" Matt had finally pulled himself out of his pity party and while he was looking as confused as Mohinder, he also looked slightly pleased.

"She put a frog in my pocket."

"She did? Where did she get the frog?"

"Well she hasn't done it yet...but she will soon. Do not worry. We will work through this horrible time and quickly become best friends." Maya started to set the table as one man stared in disbelief and the other began to consider which suicidal thought was the best to plant in her head.


End file.
